


Wandering Through The Cosmos

by LilliTheFangirl



Category: Ranma 1/2, うる星やつら | Urusei Yatsura
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Probably one of the rarest of Rumic pairings but y'know what? That's ok, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilliTheFangirl/pseuds/LilliTheFangirl
Summary: As if the little town of Furinkan couldn't get any more wild with cursed spring victims tied up in all sorts of connections, the alien race of Oni decide that this is the perfect time to invade! A young man with quite the lack of navigation and plenty of bad luck become's humanity's only hope to prevent conquering, then becomes the fiancé of the very alien princess he was up against.A crossover/AU of sorts between Rumiko Takahashi's famous works from the 1980s and 1990s!





	1. Strange Things Happen For No Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!! Both Urusei Yatsura and Ranma 1/2 were made by Rumiko Takahashi, and I'm just a humble fan who wanted to try combining the two series together 
> 
> [Also in this story we're just gonna pretend that a certain uh... Happosai doesn't exist. Ok? Ok. :)]

For your average student at Furinkan High School, bizarre situations revolving around two particular families were becoming regular, and almost a source of entertainment. One fateful day, one of those very situations—a standard affair, really, was taking place.

Two dark haired boys in their teens were running after each other. The boy running ahead with a braided pigtail wore a Chinese style shirt, leggings, and slip on shoes. The other chasing him had a shorter hair cut, the main thing standing out was the yellow and black spotted bandanna he wore around his head.

“Saotome Ranma!! You’re not running away this time!!” The boy in the bandanna shouted, continuously jabbing the air with the bright red paper umbrella he was holding. The other boy simply kept dodging the umbrella, soon jumping onto it with a wide smirk on his face. “Took ya long enough, lost boy! Only 4 days late this time! Quite the improvement, I gotta say!!” He taunted, jumping off the parasol and kicking his opponent square in the face before backflipping onto the rooftop they were just running on.

The boy in the bandanna only scoffed at the attack thrown on him, “You surely have to remember it takes a lot more than a little baby kick to defeat me!!” He lunged in to deliver punches to the gut—which caused Ranma to stumble onto the ledge of the roof. The poor owner of that house was in for a surprise to be sure.

* * *

Nearby, two girls in matching aquamarine dresses watched the fighting as they walked home. Both girls had short haircuts to the chin, though one had straighter brown hair while the shorter one had more fluffy, dark blue-blackish hair.

“Akane,” The brunette looked to her little sister with a tired gaze. “You ever wonder just how many people are connected to your ‘fiancé’ in some shape or form? Not that I’m complaining—it’s fun to watch everything unravel.”

Akane looked to her sister, processing the question. “Do you mean the countless number of people engaged and/or smitten with him, or all the people he picks fights with?” She asked, practically deadpan.

“Both! Everyone seems to want a piece of Ranma whether he’s a guy or a gal! And a piece of you, too!! It’s hilarious!” Akane’s sister snickered as she watched the said boy tug on the other’s bandanna before kicking him in the back.

The darker haired girl furrowed her brows in frustration. “It’s incredibly annoying!! Having to get thrown into so many fights and martial competitions because that idiot can’t keep his mouth shut—If it was all happening around you, Nabiki, maybe you wouldn’t be so snide!“

Her sister just gave a devilish smirk. “But it’s not happening all around me, is it? I’m just spectating the events and doing what I can with it.”

Akane sighed. “So what you’re saying is you’re glad you’re not ‘engaged’ to that reckless pervert.”

Her sister laughed. “I’m happy not having to deal with all those other sudden engagements he’s gotta deal with! Not to mention those who are attracted to him without tying the knot.” Nabiki explained her reasons, patting her sister on the head. “I mean, can you imagine if another girl showed up outta nowhere claiming to be another fiancé? She could show up from almost anywhere! America, Europe—heck, maybe even an alien in the sky!”

As if on queue, thunder began to rumble loudly, shocking everyone out in the streets. There were already dark clouds crawling in as everyone was heading home from school and work, but the thunder itself signaled that a storm was brewing and approaching faster than assumed. With most thunderstorms, rain would soon begin to pour. For most that would only cause wet clothes and maybe pneumonia if out for too long. But for the boys fighting on the roof, another thing would occur if it started to rain. For the boy in the bandanna in particular, a little bit of a secret might get let out that he didn’t want the youngest Tendo sister to know.

He paused mid-kick at the sound of thunder once more, looking towards his opponent with nerves growing on his expression. “Hey uh, Ranma? We can wrap it up or continue this back inside where you’re staying if you’d like,”

Ranma paused, squinting at his rival before giving a little smirk. “Oooh. What’s the matter, P-chan? Afraid of getting wet and being unable to beat me?”

“Not that!!” P-chan—I mean Ryoga barked, motioning down to the two sisters running towards their house. “I can’t let Akane know that—”

“Gotcha, gotcha. Afraid of macho-chick getting upset when she finds out she’s got a precious pet _boy_ instead of a piglet.” Saotome winked before continuing to hop from each rooftop.

“Wh—why you!! Ranma you little!!” The remaining martial artist growled and started to run after his rival, but he stopped before opening up his own parasol and floating down to catching up with the two high schoolers. Now he could have easily followed Saotome closer to the house, but the sisters were almost there so he couldn’t miss the dojo if he just followed them! It also helped, if it wasn’t obvious, that the wanderer had a bit of fondness towards the one with darker blue-ish hair.

Akane turned to see the boy in the bandanna sheepishly waving at her. She gave him a friendly smile. “Hey, Ryoga!”

“H-heeey Akane! I was wondering if it was ok to get some shelter in your dojo. Y’know, before the rain hits and everything.” Ryoga stuttered, his face showing some more color around the cheeks. Akane simply guessed it was from the cardio of fighting Ranma again.

“No no! It’s not a problem at all! It does look like it’s gonna rain pretty bad tonight.”

“With all the strange things that happen here I’m a little surprised it doesn’t rain more often,” Nabiki chimed in, looking towards their destination— which had much more commotion than it normally did. She took note of all of the people nearby their home: at least a dozen men in suits and sunglasses, some curious neighbors and passersby—the news channel?! The news finally showed up to their dojo?! The middle child soon pointed to the crowd. _“From the looks of it, it’s not only a storm brewing in the sky!”_

“Huh?”

“What?”

Both Ryoga and Akane stopped their little conversation (well, Akane did most of the talking as the boy nodded frequently) to see the crowd. What caught all three’s eyes in particular were the men in suite, lined up as a blockade to the front gate to their home. Clearly such a sight brought concern, so the trio ran to the dojo entrance to see what the commotion was for.

* * *

First thing they could hear clearly (and see once they shoved out of the crowd) was a very agitated Ranma threatening to start a fight with them. “Whaddya mean you can’t let anyone in there?! That’s where I’m staying! My dad’s already inside!”

“I apologize, kid, but our orders were not to let anyone inside the house until our target arrives.”

“Target?!” Akane rushed up, her older sister following. “What kind of target would require random guys to block us from our home?!”

The man who just answered the boy looked to the sisters with a cold stare. “And just who are you?”

“T-Tendo Akane, sir. With my older sister, Nabiki.” From either the authority in his glare or his tone, the girl stumbled to speak more politely. “The Tendo Dojo is our home, so if you would be kind enough to let us inside—”

“Ms. Tendo, at the moment, Japan, and inherently the entire world, is facing an unforeseen threat.” Another bodyguard raised his hand in front of Akane’s face, noticing the other two teens beside her become confused and a little anxious by his statement. Before any of them could ask “what does that mean,” he pointed upwards towards the dark, cloudy sky.

Everything eye level surrounding the block of Furinkan, from the crowd to the men in suits, had been enough to keep most citizens occupied. A few people had started to look up before they were suggested, but regardless, a wave of heads tilted up towards the sky soon found what this “threat” was: A gigantic spaceship hovering over the dojo’s rooftop. It was massive and yellow-orange, covered in tiger stripes. Chatter and murmurs grew with a crescendo as people tried to figure out why it was there to begin with.

Ranma spoke up first, stating the obvious with a loud whistle. “Th-that’s a massive spaceship!!”

“I think it’s a UFO! Not really a flying saucer, but still!” Akane pointed at the ship, trying to point out the shape of it (along with the tiger stripes that decorated it) were unlike anything Earth had probably ever seen!

Nabiki kept blinking at the sight, not sure if she was shocked at how her little joke may actually be a prediction. _“Holy crap—aliens actually exist.”_

Everyone besides the silent guards had made some sort of comment similar before the men in suits placed their hands up requesting for commotion to die down. The one in the center soon raised his voice in a declaratory manner. **“Ladies and gentlemen! We understand your concerns, though we apologize that the United Nations has very little details on the situation! We have already debated with these extraterrestrials, who are waiting for a specific young man!”**

“Wait a minute!!” Akane walked back up to one of the men who weren’t making the announcement. “My dad and oldest sister are still inside, right?! Are they hurt?”

“They are inside, ma’am. They’re perfectly safe at the moment, and our forces are prepared to help them escape. However, we would like to prevent more potential victims by prohibiting anyone else inside this building until our target arrives.”

Nabiki’s brows furrowed at the guards, wheels spinning around in her head. “You said that these aliens are looking for a young man, right?” She pulled on Ranma’s pigtail braid to bring him over. “If the name happens to be Saotome Ranma you’re looking for, this is him!”

“What?! Nabiki, why do ya think I’m involved with all this?”

“Everything bizarre that’s happened ever since your arrival is related to you in some way. I would be surprised if you weren’t a part of stopping an alien invasion through some martial-art-related competition with the fate of humanity in the balance.”  
  
The man in the middle of this discussion pursed his lips, interrupting the middle Tendo child. “No, miss. That’s not who we’re looking for.”

The brunette who had rambled on and on about her assumptions of how things would go paused mid-sentence. If one looked closely enough, color blanched from her complexion a little bit. With a dry laugh, Nabiki hid her shock with a squint. 

_“It’s not?!”_

The boy she literally had by his hair smirked at his offender paling, before realizing what the guard had said himself. “I’m not related to this alien thing?”

“No sir, thankfully you’re not.” Shaking his head, the agent struggled to keep his serious composure. These kids were entertaining to watch in all honesty. “You can rest easy.” 

Ranma instantly took that advice, shoulders sinking with an accompanied sigh of relief. Akane followed with another sigh of irritation. “If it’s not Ranma, then who’s this ‘target’ of yours? Is he in this town?”

“Well, we’ve checked records and honestly… this guy’s location is constantly changing. It seems he often stops in this town nearby this dojo, so we’re kind of just praying he’s here by chance.” The man blinked in a realization. “Since you’re locals, you might actually know who it is.” 

The youngest Tendo nodded. She was kinda trying to get the name of the boy they wanted from the beginning. About time it should be brought up. “There is a chance one of us knows him. Just who _is_ this guy you're hoping to find?” 

While Akane asked the agent questions to finally answer the question on everyone's mind, Ranma couldn't help but try to connect the little hints that were given. Though he wasn't the most book-smart guy out there, he could put two and two together when situations were dire. Potential alien invasion was a pretty dire circumstance! _Often stops in town? Specifically by the Tendo dojo? **Constantly changing his location?**_ Ranma had a good idea on who it was they were looking for… though he couldn’t really believe that someone would be looking for him. 

“His last name is Hibiki, and his first name is Ryoga”

**“Called it!”**

Both sisters looked towards Ranma with slight agitation, which the boy reacted to with a shrug. All three then looked around for were the said young man even was. They had entered the crowd of people with him along, right? Did he really get lost that quickly?

As if on cue, Ryoga had finally stumbled up to the front of the crowd. He had struggled with the amount of people all chatting about the dilemma and pushing their way through to get more details. Though now, he had caught himself from tripping with his hands, looking up to see two Tendos, one Saotome, and at least seven or eight men in suits all looming over him. Before anything could be said, the agents for the United Nations scooped up the boy in the bandanna over their heads, rushing him into the dojo. Obviously, the poor boy had absolutetly no context on anything happening to him.

 _“Whaaaaaaah? W-wait a minute!!”_ Ryoga squirmed as he was carried. Of course he could've taken these guys all out no problem... if they weren't so much more muscular and had such a tight grip on his limbs. So now he was struggling to break free in fear of why so many men needed him. Was he a criminal and he didn't even know it?! His anxiety only heightened when he finally noticed the massive spaceship in the sky, looming down and giving further warning that *something wasn't going to be alright.*

The other three teens quickly ran after him, though none of them had the slightest idea on what was to await them. Mutated, otherwordly monsters? Something unfathomable to human understanding? ~~Whatever was to come would certainly bring more unexpected shenanigans, that’s for certain.~~


	2. A Solar System Miss From A Future World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Reference: Lyrics from the School House Rock song "Interplanet Janet."

Inside the Dojo was a quaint, traditional tatami-floored room with some modern assets such as a tv. Besides the army of agents encircling Ryoga, there were three others in the main living room: Two men around their 40s that were anxiously muttering to each other, one with a square jaw, glasses, and a bald head, the other with long black hair and a mustache. A young woman close to starting her early 20s had noticed the other three teens rush into the house, the two sisters immediately embracing their oldest sibling (much to their mustached father’s dismay)

“Kasumi!!” Akane held to her sister for dear life. “Are you hurt? Are dad and Mr. Saotome alright? Has anyone tried to hurt you?”

“What do the aliens look like?! Have they made ransoms or anything?” In a very rare occurrence, Nabiki sounded concerned—maybe even worried. 

Kasumi simply gave a gentle smile, petting both of her sisters’ heads. “We’re alright. Nobody’s gotten hurt and no ransoms were made. In fact, only one alien of sorts has shown itself, and it asked to have some tea! It talked with Dad and Mr. Saotome before going to use the restroom.” She explained with her usual calm, pleasant demeanor. Despite the threat of intergalactic attack, the eldest Tendo wasn’t phased, or at the very least didn’t see much of a threat with these intergalactic newcomers. 

The man with a mustache (their father) came to hug all three of his girls with tears of relief and slight hurt. “Oh, thank goodness you two made it back ok!! I still have all of my babiiiiesss!!” He shouted in exasperation, two of his “babies” gaining embarrassed expressions. 

“Dad? What did the aliens talk about?” Nabiki asked, hoping for some sort of information. All she got was her father paling and slowly sinking to the ground, trembling with a bizarre look of fear. 

Meanwhile, Ranma had flown through and was flailing his arms at his own father. “Pops! What’s goin on?”

The man readjusted his glasses before grabbing his son’s hands, getting him to make eye contact. In an incredibly rare moment of concern, Mr. Saotome sounded as though he was begging to his son:

“Ranma, I swear with all of my honesty I didn’t arrange any marriages when I was abducted by aliens.”

“I—You— _what_?!” 

The boy with a black braid just stared at his father in utter confusion before shouting at him once more. “What’s that gotta do with anything?!”

Genma threw his son’s hands to the ground with a slam, crossing his own arms. “I was trying to reassure you I don’t have anything to do with these bozos!! I don’t even know why they’re here!!”

Suon Tendo looked over to the Saotomes before nodding frantically to his daughters. “He's been making small talk, and that's even more terrifying than just starting to wipe us all out!”

The eldest daughter sighed, smoothing out her apron as her father released them all from the hug. "Father, I don't think you'd have to worry about that. From the way he's been so far he's actually very polite! Maybe it's just this one alien who wanted to visit Earth to see what it's like."

**“OOOIII!! Nobody’s gonna introduce me to the newcomers?!”**

More chatter would have begun if a roar didn’t rumble the very room, causing everyone to look over to where the source of the noise came from. 

“Geez! You humans are loud and inconsiderate! All swallowed up in your own fear to even notice a guest returning!”

There was a large man sitting cross legged behind a tea table. Large was probably an understatement for this stranger’s size—he could barely fit in the room! The table beside him looked like it would be part of a doll’s playset!! The giant had slicked back hair revealing horns, and wore a yellow-orange shirt with a popped collar, covered in tiger stripes. Arms crossed with a gruesome snarl, his expression softened to a friendly grin with all eyes on him. 

“There we go! That’s more like it!” The giant gave a wave to the new members of the family. “I’m Mr. Invader, leader of the Oni Invaders. It’s a pleasure to meetcha, Saotome and Tendo kids!'

The said kids all just stared at the alien, not sure what to say. He went from menacing to pleasant in a matter of seconds!! Quite the dangerous temper. Didn’t he also mention he was an Oni?? As in the infamous yokai?? While everyone stared and struggled to say anything, Akane was the only one to stutter out a “N-nice to meet you too, sir…”

A United Nations agent cleared his throat to grab Mr. Invader’s attention, his colleagues behind him trying their best to remain stoic. In reality they were still _terrified_ of this hulking figure. 

“Mr. Invader, we have finally located and found the young man you’ve requested,” The agent declared, bowing to present their sacrifice request to the Oni as the other UN staff shuffled away from the boy with the spotted bandanna. 

The alien ruler leaned down to inspect the young man, getting closer and all the more larger in mere human perspective. If he did this to have his appearance look all the more intimidating was up to interpretation.

“So! You’re Hibiki Ryoga, eh?” 

Ryoga blinked wide eyed at the massive alien grinning back at him. Well, he didn’t really look like how the lost boy considered an “alien” to appear. No tentacles, or slimey skin. In all honesty, this giant looked like a massive human with small horns on his head! One would think that would reassure it would be easy to talk to Mr. Invader, but the young man kept staring, desperate to try and get the words out of his mouth that weren’t insulting. 

“Y-yes, Mr. Invader, sir!” He finally sputtered a response, quickly readjusting his posture to sit completely upright on his knees. “If-If it’s not too much trouble to ask—what exactly would you need someone like me for?” 

Mr. Invader raised an eyebrow the color of deep space and gave a snarl of a chuckle. Oh the poor, measly little human had no idea what he was getting thrown into, did he? “I figured now’s about a good time I went ahead 

“Wait a minute!!” Ranma hopped back up, fists clenched. “What makes ya think you have any right to take over?! With all the millions—“

“Billions,” All three Tendo sisters corrected him, the youngest also standing with suspicion. 

“—Billions of people across the globe, you really think you can take all of us? Mankind is pretty smart, y’know,” With a whoosh of his small braid, the young man gave a prideful smirk as though he won a debate. He hadn’t in the slightest. 

The oni alien had listened and only guffawed in the Saotome and Tendo’s faces. “ **PfffHA!!** _**Smart** _ _**??!**_ He thinks—with all the wars and bloodshed his species has gone through just in the past few centuries, he thinks humans are _smART_?!!” With every two or three sentences he had to pause to inhale and exhale wheezing laughter. Soon enough though, he calmed down from his laughing fit and adjusted himself to sit facing both Ryoga and everyone else focusing on the alien and chosen one with anticipation.

“Trust me, boy. I wouldn’t mess with Oni or really any other alien if I were you. I’ve conquered dozens of planets so far as my term as leader, not to count the hundreds we’ve taken into our empire for eons!! You couldn’t possibly think of ways to outsmart us or drive us out, either. Compared to most of the universe your technology and evolution is _light years_ behind the rest of us—“ Mr. Invader sneered towards Ranma, a sadistic grin watching the martial artist twist up in humiliated discomfort. “Though I guess I can hand it to ya that your creativity is entertaining to say the least. All of your movies, ancient stories and whatnot. All pretty fun to learn about.” And poke fun of incessantly but he didn’t have to say that! 

The girl with short blue hair made a scowl, glaring coldly at the alien looming below her and her family. “That doesn’t explain why you have to invade our planet! Or what it has to do with Ryoga!!” 

The alien raised an eyebrow, finally getting back to the current situation. “Right, right. Even while we plan to conquer this planet, we Oni also like to keep things fair and let the natives have a chance to keep their home. The way we do this is by a computer randomly selecting one person to compete in a little game of sorts with one of our own. This time, the computer generated this Hibiki boy, so he’s the one who will represent humanity in our game for your planet!”

Of course, everyone who heard Mr. Invader had to do a double-take and thoroughly process the information. Ryoga finally asked what they were all thinking; “A game?! What kind of game?”

The oni smirked as the ground began to rumble. Back outside, the thunder and lightning storm grew louder as one part of the tiger striped spaceship drew closer and closer—it had a large pole that looked like a needle from so high up! The needle shot down lightning that broke the Dojo’s roof, everyone inside frantically backing away into huddles, or in Ryoga’s case, springing backwards. Bright flashes illuminated the home inside, but soon dimmed enough to reveal a silhouette. The silhouette of a very unexpected opponent. 

Standing in front of the humans was a girl wearing a tiger striped bikini and go-go boots. Certainly not the outfit most normal teenage girls would wear! Her long, bouncy hair seemed to glimmer as a holographic rainbow of colors, though most eyes could mainly see a teal color. Little horns peaked from behind her bangs, signifying she definitely was one of these Oni people. There was an otherworldly beauty to her even at just a glance; a nostalgia of the stars and the cosmos that caused one to keep looking at her with intrigue and fondness. The alien babe had a sweet smile and gave a bubbly wave.

“Sorry to keep you all waiting!! I’m Lum, daccha!” She chirped, an odd verbal tick at the end of her introduction. For being an opponent to keeping humanity’s freedom, she was awfully friendly! All of the humans couldn’t really do much but stare at her in her galactic beauty and lack of “normal” clothing. 

The older Oni nodded, placing a hand on the young lady’s shoulder. “Lum here is my daughter, and she’s who you’re going to duel against. Here are the rules,” He explained, wrapping his hands around the horns peeking from her head. “If you can grab her horns in a game of tag within 10 days, you win, and we’ll go back peacefully.” 

The boy in the bandanna slowly uttered out his next question in a daze. After all, he almost got shocked! “And… and if I don’t tag her in time?”

“ _We start invading your planet without hesitation!_ ” The two aliens gave cheerful smiles that showed their fangs and countered their vague threat. Geez, Ryoga. No pressure. 

Lum looked across the room, making little notes to herself about what these humans looked like. They all had similar traits, but the shapes of their faces, noses and eyes were still different—not as much as other species could vary, though. When she saw the face that matched what she saw on the computer as they prepared for this invasion, the alien babe floated up closer to inspect her opponent. Ryoga tensed up, walking with his hands back as the girl inched closer to his face in mid air. She looked around at his face, the bandanna in his hair, the odd crossed ropes at the end of his pants, and finally looked right into his eyes. Her own irises were almost like the color of the ocean, causing Ryoga to keep staring at her with his heart beating fast from anticipation (maybe also because this alien girl was actually stunning, too). She was right up in his face—which meant he could grab her horns now, right? He swiftly placed his hands up, but Lum caught them with one hand, waving a finger with the other. 

“Ah-ah-ah! You can’t tag me just yet, ccha! You have to wait until tomorrow, daccha~” The oni girl’s playful smile was becoming agonizing for the wandering boy. He sat up with his arms and legs crossed. Did Ryoga have a bit of a pout? Absolutely. 

Lum giggled before standing up and hovering close to her father. “He looks like a fun opponent, daddy! He’s cute, too!”

At that comment, Ryoga jolted and became speechless for all sorts of reasons: He had no clue what he was supposed to do even with the alien leader’s explanation. The fate of the entirety of humanity was now on his shoulders. To top it all off, this stunning girl was right up in his face, and now she had just said _he was cute_?? Not even Akane had said that to him yet! If one looked at the boy long enough they’d see his face reddening to compliment his mouth hanging halfway open, fangs showing and all. 

“D-don’t think flattery will keep me from going easy on you!” He stuttered, really desperate to look intimidating. 

Lum only kept her little grin, a hand on her hip. “I’m not so easy to catch! If anything I might have to go easy on you, daccha!” She walked up and tapped his nose, Ryoga flinching with a blink. 

Invader nodded, crossing his arms with satisfaction. “Well! With that, I think we have everything settled, don’t you? We’ll both have the night to get prepared for everything, so Lum and I will take our leave.” With that, another ray of electricity shot into the dojo and the two oni were beamed up, vanishing as soon as they appeared! 

Those remaining in the dojo looked at where the two aliens once stood, all with varying expressions of shock, confusion, and a stunned daze. The little town of Furinkan had seen several things and met various wacky personalities, but now they had to confront an alien invasion reliant on a teenage boy horrible at navigation??! This was going to make quite the story for the news and history books!

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little challenge I like to try is referencing chapter titles from different songs! Many of these songs will be from the anime openings and endings, along with other songs that fit the general theme/vibes of this story! 
> 
> Ch.1 Reference - Lyrics from "Ancient Aliens" by Lemon Demon


End file.
